Shatter
by Narumo
Summary: Hibari Kyouya is a possessive, dangerous, easily annoyed man. Everything he claims as his, he will guard with a single minded way that has caused Sawada Tsunayoshi trouble more than once in the past and will more than once in the future.


Author's Notes: Companion piece to Daydream, same warnings apply.

* * *

Shatter

Hibari Kyouya is a possessive, dangerous, easily annoyed man. Everything he claims as his, he will guard with a single minded way that has caused Sawada Tsunayoshi trouble more than once in the past and will more than once in the future. For the things he guards more closely are Hinamori High, Hibird and the man's lover, Gokureda Hayato. As anyone who knows the pair, while the two can be very destructive on their own, surprisingly after the first awkward stages of the courting process they directly aren't't, but both men have the tendency to attract suitors, trouble, explosions and endless violence. Not that they minded the three later ones, as long as it was not during their napping or playing piano time.

And while the Japanese's ones mostly tent to look from afar and sometimes send tokens of affection, the Smoking Man's for some reason think he is approachable, even if his weapon of choice is dynamite and is an expert in the use of several other kind of explosives, fire arms and tactical missions. Those endeavors either end with the said dynamite on the men or women's face, as hitman, even if female, deserves no pity as his sister has tough him, and with Hibari biting the offender to death, be he there to witness the offense or not for the man is all seeing all knowing when it come to Hinamori High, Vongola business and people flirting with his boyfriend. However, Kyouya biggest and regretfully unkilliable annoyance come as fellow Japanese man Yamamoto Takeshi and his wondering, lingering eyes.

The former prefect knew full well that the man had some left over feelings for his lover and had no intention of sharing. He knew the man feel regret for not acting up when Hayato had been pining after him in his teenager years, for not realizing that the Italian had in his own clumsy way, offering his affection. And the cloud guardian had no intention of ever letting the rain one have a taste of the temperamental man. It was him who had noticed the young insecure but fierce boy, the boy with the promise to become even more that anyone gave him credit for, be it for his half-breed status, his somewhat naive yet bitter outlook of life or his gruff personality. And now the man was his to the edge of time.

It was not, as some suspected, that he though that Hayato would be unfaithful, as a child born out of weldolk himself, he was specially intolerant of any and all deviations of unfaithfulness. Having suffer from the result of mixed blood, the "shame of being a mistress' son", even if his father had forced the woman then killed her, and then turned away from the Mafia before meeting Tsunayoshi because of this, he was at the same time very weary of relationships and extremely prejudiced of them. Which was why he was extremely loyal to the boy now man, he had been the first to accept him, more or less, regardless of his missed heritage and backstory.

He also had declared that if he ever feel out of love with him he would tell him and face the blood shed face on. That had been during their second anniversary during one of their escapades to one of Hibari's secrets bases. It was the other who he didn't't trust to kept his hand to himself, and he didn't't want anyone putting so much as a finger of what was his. He had made that more than clear by sending more than two dozen of suitors to various hospitals over the world, but the fools keep on coming, flirting with his lover as if he hadn't't sent the last herbivore to the emergency room a few days or sometimes hours before.

And, regardless of what the silver haired man would tell you, he cared deeply for what had become his makeshift famiglia, and considered, however bedruglingly, the swordsman his bestfriend, and Kyouya did not want his lover to learn the fact that the man he trusted with his life was lusting after his body, heart, mind and all the Italian hitman had to offer as if he was some kind of forbidden and exotic fruit waiting to be eaten. To learn that the man that most believed to be the simplest and kindest of men, was having least than innocent thoughts about his partner. Yet the man keep the friendliest of face and touch and never make an advance, much to his relief, because he cares for his lover and as much as he would love to break the other Japanese's face, not Hayato or Sawada would be happy. Not that the last one has stopped him before.

So is the wannabe-samurai who makes his skin crawl when he watch his lover when Hayato isn't't paying attention. When the man touched the Italian, he had to remain himself more than once it was not an advance, he was not making a move. And when the two left on mission together, he tried to not imagine the others hands on his Hayato, for Hayato was his. He claimed him before anyone truly saw, even the baby, what he would grow up like, because he saw a spirit, a will like his own, and no-one would take that from him. The storm was the closest to the clouds and the rain had failed to realize it in time.

Because Hibari Kyouya is a possessive, dangerous, easily annoyed man. Everything he claims as his, he will guard with a single minded way that has caused Sawada Tsunayoshi trouble more than once in the past and will more than once in the future. And his lover is, even if none save the said man was ever or will ever heard it, his most precious thing, so if he ever detects a flicker of resolution in Yamamoto's eyes to touch what's not his to touch, he will bit the herbivore's hand off. And shatter his precious sword as he is at it.

"Kyouya. What in the seventh hells are you thinking of killing now? The Tenth and the Baseball Freak are waiting for us in the Tenth's office."

* * *

Author's Notes: Here is Kyouya side of the little or not so little battle for Gokureda Hayato's affections. Hope you enjoy it.


End file.
